


Hot Chocolate

by PrincessSelene04



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cold Weather, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: Nova gets cold and wanders through the subway tunnels.
Kudos: 43





	Hot Chocolate

It was chilly in the subway tunnels, so chilly that little Nova wandered to Honey’s room to steal a fur coat. Not wanting to wake the snoring beauty queen, she grabbed one from the rack, put her arms in the too long sleeves, wrapped it around herself, then headed back toward her own subway car.

She felt much warmer now.

Her small feet made little noise as she headed through the dank tunnels. She watched as a rat scurried across her path. She knew most girls her age would scream and run away from it, but Nova had been living in the tunnels for three years now and disgusting sights were commonplace. She wasn’t afraid of the rats, never had been. She looked at them the same way a kid in the apartments above the tunnels would look at a dog or cat.

“Nova?”

She turned around, seeing Leroy’s head peeking out of his own subway car. He looked surprised to see her, not that he didn’t know she was always awake, but like he expected her to be in her car tinkering or something else. Not out in the cold.

“Get in here before you freeze to death, little Nightmare.”

She didn’t argue. Holding the fur coat tighter around her shoulders, she walked inside the subway car. She immediately felt warmer. Wondering where the heat was coming from, Nova looked around. On one of the tables in the middle of the car, several bunsen burners were lit, effectively keeping the car warm.

Leroy shut the car door behind her.

Nova sat down on a fold out chair in front of the burners then lifted her hands near the flames. 

“I told Ingrid you needed something warmer,” Leroy muttered to himself as he grabbed a blanket to drape over Nova’s shoulders. “How’s that?”

Her toes were starting to gain feeling again. “Better.”

Nova’s stomach rumbled and she frowned down at herself. She just ate a few hours ago, so she shouldn’t be hungry.

Leroy gave her a small smile. Just like the tunnel rats, Leroy’s smile would scare most children her age. His face was so scarred and discolored from years of experiments that he might be considered grotesque.

Nova never thought that though. To her Leroy was just… like an uncle to her. A silly uncle who tried to appear gruff and intimidating on the outside, but was really just a teddy bear once someone got to know him.

He turned to grab something from one of the cabinets. “I know what will keep you warm.”

She watched him curiously, trying to see what he was doing.

After a few minutes he rotated back around and settled a cup in her small hands. “Hot chocolate for the little Nightmare. It’s not like the sugar will keep you up at night.”

Nova smiled. “Thanks, Leroy.”

She took a few sips with a small smile on her face. It wasn’t as good as the kind her mom used to make, but it was the best thing she’d tasted in a long time.

The car’s door opened again, letting out some of the warm air. Bees buzzed around Honey’s blonde locks as she stepped inside and then shut the car door behind her. Smiling, she walked over to Nova and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I was wondering where that coat went. Staying warm?” She didn’t sound upset about it. In fact she looked glad the coat was being put to good use.

“Yeah. Sorry I didn’t ask. You were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Honey pat her hair gently. “It’s alright. Can I steal a sip of your cocoa?”

“Already made some for you.” Leroy nudged Honey’s shoulder with a second mug

Honey beamed at him, taking the mug and sipping just like Nova had.

Nova took another drink of her own hot chocolate then looked up at Honey and Leroy with a smile. Yes, she missed her parents, but she was glad for the family she had now. They weren’t perfect, but they took care of her and loved her just like her own parents had.

Leroy lifted Nova from the chair for a moment, sat down, then settled her on his lap. His arms held her close, protectively like her father used to. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes. She wasn’t going to fall asleep of course. She never did. But for the moment she was comfortable and warm and happy.


End file.
